bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Crescendo Megurine Luka
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60585 |no = 8093 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |arenatype = 2 |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 157 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 78 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = A songstress who appeared from another world. Luka's special ability to sing in tongues yet unknown to the people of Grand Gaia caused a great stir amongst the masses that caused her fame to skyrocket. During this time she also acquired a special musical instrument used to compliment her voice on stage. It would be this combination which would ultimately cement her position as one of the most adored artists of her time. As her soothing voice echoed throughout the walls of the ancient ruins, a dark and mysterious glow is said to have lit the stage, as if emanating from her. |summon = My music was meant to bring happiness to this world. I hope you enjoy this next song, Summoner. |fusion = When you cheer me on, the rhythm of my heart grows faster. I wonder what that means... |evolution = Your music has awakened a powerful force within me. My voice will be able to reach everyone now! | hp_base = 4766 |atk_base = 1413 |def_base = 1230 |rec_base = 1575 | hp_lord = 6355 |atk_lord = 1885 |def_lord = 1640 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 7097 |rec_anima = 1902 |atk_breaker = 2083 |def_breaker = 1442 |atk_guardian = 1687 |def_guardian = 1838 | hp_oracle = 5612 |rec_oracle = 2298 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Heart Beats |lsdescription = Boosts HC drop rate, hugely boosts Rec rate & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 30% boost to HC drop rate, 60% boost to HC effectiveness |lstype = Defense/Recovery |bb = Stardust Utopia |bbdescription = 23 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals (1200~1500 + 10% of target Rec) HP |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 23 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 23 |bbmultiplier = 200 |sbb = Luka Luka Night Fever |sbbdescription = 27 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies, gradually recovers HP & increases BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 1800~2100 + 10% of target Rec) HP, 4~6 BC fill when damage taken |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 27 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 27 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60584 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) - Limited Time - Jan 13, 10:00 ~ Jan 27, 10:00 CET |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Luka3 }}